While the present invention relates to stackable storage and dispensing racks for various articles of rectangular shape, it is particularly designed for use in storage and access of rectangular computer tape cassettes. The term "computer tape cassette" therefore is not intended to be limiting of the spirit and scope of this invention. Where this term is employed in this specification, it is intended that its meaning be sufficiently broad as to include other articles of generally rectangular configuration.
The computer industry has seen rapid development over the years and provides a readily available system for acquisition and storage of data that can be used repeatedly in further computer related activities. Historically, computer data has been stored on large storage reels that are typically packaged in large circular containers. These containers of computer tape must be stored in such manner that they are maintained in a clean, temperature controlled environment and stored in such manner that operating personnel will have ready and efficient access to them. Typically, computer tape storage racks are employed having a number of vertical shelves with computer tape containers being stored in side-by-side relation, one container deep. Typically computer tape storage shelving is arranged in rows having several vertical shelves or tiers within which the tape containers are positioned. This type of computer tape storage system has gained wide acceptance such that many large companies utilize a large amount of storage space for storing computerized data.
In recent years, computer tape has been provided in small cassettes such as the "3480 cassette" manufactured and sold by International Business Machines, Inc. The IBM 3840 cassette has gained such wide acceptance because they are of smaller dimension, more easily handled and can be stored in much more dense fashion in a computer tape storage area. It is desirable, therefore, to provide a storage system for computer tape cassettes that will permit more dense and efficient storage of computer tape cassettes than has been accomplished in the past and yet which will permit ready and efficient access to the computer tapes by operating personnel.